Pasión de oscuridad
by DixieClemets
Summary: Él no se acuerda de nada, pero, ¿eso seria algo a favor o en contra a la situación actual de silver? Necesita que alguien lo apoye, y quien sabe, a lo mejor que lo enamore tambien. (Mephilver [Yaoi])
1. Chapter 1

Tenía ganas de subir este fanfic. Sean bienvenidos a este fanfic Mephilver. Espero que os guste. Aquí, la cosa va a ser diferente, porque los diálogos serán así: "Sonic: hola" no como antes, que era "-Hola-Dijo Sonic".

AVISO: VA A SER UN CAP. CORTO.

¡A leer!

Capítulo 1.

Otra botella sucumbió a manos de aquel erizo color nieve. El de ojos ámbar pidió otra botella de whisky ebrio recordando la pelea que sucedió horas antes en su casa. Recordaba gritos… insultos… Se maldecía por dentro. Sabía que él tenía la culpa de por qué las peleas, pero… él no podía evitar ser como era.

"Blaze: ¡Eres muy débil, Silver! ¡¿Por qué no dejas de comportarte como un crío y maduras de una vez?!"

El erizo solo puso sus manos sobre su cabeza susurrando un nombre una y otra y otra vez: "Blaze…"

Salió de la taberna tambaleándose. Caminó sin rumbo durante bastante tiempo, sin mirar a donde se dirigía, perdido en sus pensamientos. Él no tenía ninguna intención de volver a su casa. Sabía que si volvía a esta, se encontraría con su novia, y lo menos que quería es que se pusiese a batallarle el hecho de que estaba borracho, y para cuando se dio cuenta, llegó a una zona nevada. Intentó dar la vuelta, pero, no encontró el camino de vuelta, se había perdido. Comenzó a temblar. El frío calaba en los huesos. No solo hacía mucho frío, sino que al haber bebido, su temperatura disminuyó, cosa que no ayudaba nada, incluso, empeoraba la situación, dado que los riesgos de coger una hipotermia eran muy altos y aumentaban de forma MUY elevada. El de pelaje cándido no aguantó mucho antes de desplomarse en la nieve por la falta de calor, cosa que no lo dejaba moverse ni levantarse. Le dolía todo. El frío era tan fuerte que parecía que lo aplastaban con una apisonadora directamente en los huesos. Le costaba respirar, y cada vez que conseguía absorber un poco de aire, era tan frío que parecía que se le congelaban los pulmones. Todo lo que empezó con una pelea y que continuó con una borrachera… ¿iba a terminar así? Intentó levantarse nuevamente, fallando en el intento otra vez, no se iba a rendir. Había sobrevivido a miles de cosas: un mundo arrasado por el fuego y la lava, innumerables peleas contra dos erizos súper veloces, la pelea contra Solaris… peleó todo aquello y nunca murió, pero, ¿iba a morir por una simple congelación o una hipotermia? No, claro que no. No paró de intentar levantarse, consiguiendo fallar en todos los intentos, pero, a él le daba igual, seguía intentándolo. Y aunque no paraba, sus fuerzas comenzaron a desaparecer. Pero, cuando se fue a rendir, oyó unos pasos. El de ojos ámbar alzó la mirada encontrándose con un erizo azabache con franjas de color imperceptible para el cándido. Este se agachó intentando levantar al de la mirada color oro, mientras que Silver solo pudo susurrar un nombre de forma inaudible: "Silver: ¿…Sha… dow…?" Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de caer en un desmayo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El blanquecino despertó en un cuarto de color negro y de suelo parquet. Estaba acostado en una cama blanda, esponjosa y apacible. El ambiente era sereno, más de lo normal. Silver consiguió escuchar una melodía apacible y agradable, parecía un piano. El instrumento solo producía un par de notas, paraba y repetía. Se oía bien, pero, al repetir, se perdía dulzura y la serenidad del fragmento de aquella "canción." Silver no pudo moverse por mucho que se esforzara. De repente el piano cesó de sonar. Habían dejado de tocarlo. Se oyeron unos pasos mientras el cándido miraba por un gran ventanal viendo la nieve caer fuera.

-?: ¿Estas despierto? -Preguntó un erizo desde la puerta. Ese tenía los ojos de color verde y sus mechas de un color grisáceo.

-Silver: ¿…Eh…? ¿¡Mephiles!? -Gritó intentándose levantar sin conseguirlo.

-Mephiles: ¿Te conozco de algo? -Preguntó algo confuso.

-Silver: ¿…No… te acuerdas de mí?-

-Mephiles: No. Es que, recientemente he sufrido una amnesia. Lo siento.-

-Silver: no pasa nada…-

-Mephiles: Te traeré algo de comer.-

-Silver: …hump…- Asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gomen ne! Sí lo hice muy corto, pero, tuve problemitas con las ideas y la inspiración.

Bye! *Kiss*


	2. Chapter 2

Ya lo sé…He tardado un siglo en subir el siguiente capítulo. Gomen nasai. Pero, espero que este capítulo sea largo. Por favor, dejen review. Es para saber si os gusta cómo va el fanfic o no. Por cierto, aquí hay algo que se nombra en mi fanfic: "mi querido hermano mayor…" Solo es por informar.

Capítulo 2

El blanco llegó a su casa. Encendió un cigarro y se lo puso en la boca. Sabía que moriría de cáncer de pulmón, pero, ahora mismo, no le importaba mucho su salud. Dio una calada pensativo antes de abrir la puerta pronunciando un saludo. -Silver: Ya llegué…- Entró en la cocina y miró a aquella gata. Se asesinaron con la mirada un par de veces. No se atrevieron a hablar ni a pronunciar nada. -Silver: ¿Acaso la qué se comporta como una cría eres tú ahora?- Esto provocó que la gata lo mirara mal.

-Blaze: Silver, lo estuve pensado toda la noche, y al ver que no volvías, me hice a la idea de que me habías abandonado. Creo que lo nuestro se acabó, siempre estamos peleando y no dejamos de gritarnos. Y encima, creo que soy la única que se esfuerza en mantener esta relación a flote…-Se levantó mirándolo seria.

-Silver: ¿Sabes? Estoy de acuerdo contigo, por fin, después de tanto tiempo concuerdo en algo contigo, pero te equivocas en algo, ¡Tú no te has preocupado en mantener esta relación a flote! ¡Yo siempre he aguantado tus gritos, tus caprichos, tus boberías, TODO! ¡Hasta te perdoné cuando me pusiste los cuernos con Espio! ¡Y después de todo lo que he aguantado, tú me vienes diciendo que creías que te había abandonado! ¡Pues ayer, por poco me muero porque tú me echaste a dormir fuera.; me fui al bar, me emborraché y me perdí! ¡Por poco me da una hipotermia! ¡La relación al completo fue un error! ¡Yo siempre te he querido y tú me lo pagas gritándome!-Le gritó realmente enfurecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así fue como acabó otra vez en el bar mientras de alcoholizaba sin reparo alguno. Lloró de nuevo. Odiaba ser tan estúpido y tan débil. Alguien se sentó a su lado mientras que bebía.

-Mephiles: ¿Tendré que llevarte a mi casa de nuevo?-Preguntó irónico.

-Silver: …Mephiles… déjame, no estoy de humor…-

-Mephiles: ¿Qué paso? Cuéntame.-

-Silver: Mi novia y yo nos hemos peleado…. Y encima, me ha echado de la casa.- Se rascó la nunca en señal de torpeza.

-Mephiles: Te puedes quedar conmigo, vivo solo, y tú necesitas un lugar donde quedarte.-Dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Silver: Gracias…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dormir" en esa casa se sentía extraño. Cosa que a Silver, le ponía de los nervios. El plateado se sentó en aquella mullida cama. Reflexiono sobre todo lo pasado. Miró por la ventana y vio la nieve caer de nuevo. Ver cosas así, le relajaba. Cerró los ojos unos segundos.

-Mephiles: ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó desde la puerta.

-Silver: Eh… no puedo dormir… además, me duele un poco la cabeza… ¿Y tú?-

-Mephiles: Cuando te traje ayer, tenías fiebre por culpa de la borrachera, solo vine para asegurarme de que estabas bien y no tenías temperatura.-

-Silver: ¿Acaso te importo?-

-Mephiles: Claro, no sé por qué, pero me importas.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la hora del almuerzo, Silver intentó cocinar algo. No era un chef perfecto., pero hacía lo que podía. Comenzó a cortar los ingredientes. -Silver: …Primero la col… ¡AY!-Se quejó soltando el cuchillo.

-Mephiles: ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó entrando en la cocina.

-Silver: …Na-nada… solo me corté…-Dijo chupándose el dedo.

-Mephiles: …-El azabache se acercó al de ojos ámbar. El vetado cogió de la mano al menor y le beso la herida. Silver se puso nervioso, dado a que eso lo cogió de improviso, y se zafó del agarre dejando una "sonrisa" hecha con sangre en el rostro del mayor. Automáticamente, una boca apareció. El de franjas, al notar esto sonrió. Se acercó a Silver nuevamente y le plantó un beso en sus labios. Un lento y duradero beso. Silver no pudo hacer más que dejar que un derrame nasal apareciera sin previo aviso. Unas horas después, Silver abrió los ojos, estaba en la cama. -Mephiles: ¿Te encuentras mejor?-Preguntó mirando al otro desde la puerta. -Mephiles: Te desmayaste.-Le informó.

-Silver: …-No dijo nada. No podía ni mirar a la cara al mayor.

-Mephiles: …Silver…-Lo llamó, y para cuando este alzó la cabeza, lo tenía en frente suya. El menor no pudo a atinar a quejarse. Mephiles al todavía tenía la boca, por lo que volvió a darle un beso como es debido al oji-ámbar. Silver cayó hacia atrás siendo acostado por el vetado. -Mephiles: …Silver… yo…te amo…-

-Silver: ¡…de-tente…!- Logró decir cuando el mayor comenzó a besar su cuello. -Silver: ¡…N-no soy gay…! Aunque lo parezca…-Dijo sintiendo vergüenza en la cruda realidad. El mayor jugueteó con el pelo de su pecho. Bajó su camino de besos añadiendo alguna que otra mordida leve. Se quedó quieto. Miró a los ojos del menor.

-Mephiles: Dime convencido que paré, si no, no lo haré.-

-Silver: …De… De… deten…-No completó la frase. Él quería que se detuviese, pero, por qué no podía decir nada. Cerró Los ojos intentando tranquilizarse. -Silver: …Pa… par…-

-Mephiles: Silver… Mírame…-Dijo acariciándole la mejilla. -Mephiles: ¿En verdad quieres que pare, o que sigua?-

-Silver: …No sé… No quiero seguir, pero a la vez sí…-Dijo mirando a otro lado triste. Silver estaba perdido… Había sufrido mucho estando con Blaze, y quería olvidarse de ella aunque aún la amaba… Mephiles estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero, el oji-ámbar también tenía miedo de pelearse con el mayor y que todo se fuese a la porra. Lo miró a los ojos unos instantes pensando en lo que diría. Estaba muy sensible, y esa situación no ayudaba en nada. El oji-Soraya abrazó al menor. Quería tranquilizarlo. Cogió aire relajándose un poco en el acto. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Correspondió al abrazo seguro de su decisión. Se aferró todo lo que pudo al mayor deseando no arrepentirse después. -Silver: …Hazlo…-Dijo cerrando los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisu*


	3. Chapter 3

-Silver: …De… De… deten…-No completó la frase. Él quería que se detuviese, pero, por qué no podía decir nada. Cerró Los ojos intentando tranquilizarse. -Silver: …Pa… par…-

-Mephiles: Silver… Mírame…-Dijo acariciándole la mejilla. -Mephiles: ¿En verdad quieres que pare, o que sigua?-

-Silver: …No sé… No quiero seguir, pero a la vez sí…-Dijo mirando a otro lado triste. Silver estaba perdido… Había sufrido mucho estando con Blaze, y quería olvidarse de ella aunque aún la amaba… Mephiles estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero, el oji-ámbar también tenía miedo de pelearse con el mayor y que todo se fuese a la porra. Lo miró a los ojos unos instantes pensando en lo que diría. Estaba muy sensible, y esa situación no ayudaba en nada. El oji-Soraya abrazó al menor. Quería tranquilizarlo. Cogió aire relajándose un poco en el acto. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Correspondió al abrazo seguro de su decisión. Se aferró todo lo que pudo al mayor deseando no arrepentirse después. -Silver: …Hazlo…-Dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Mephiles: Solo, no te tenses... Relájate y disfruta...-

El mayor besó el abdomen del menor. Quería ayudarle y a la vez, llevarlo a olvidar aquello que le molestaba. Empezó a lamer dónde debería estar los pezones de Silver, quien temblaba bajo el cuerpo del mayor.

Le quitó los guantes y calcetines para terminar de verlo desnudo, aunque, él también se quitó dichos complementos, además de sus Hibridor Rings.

Luego, fue bajando con lentitud los besos. Silver sintió escalofríos mientras que se agarraba a la almohada.

Mephiles terminó de bajar y empezó a besar las piernas del menor con cuidado. Unos besos, lametones, mordidas... fueron las cosas que hacían falta para para que Silver aguantara más las ganas. Pasó de estar indeciso a querer que el mayor entrara en él ya. El color nieve se puso encima del mayor sonrojado.

-Silver: Ha... Hazlo ya, por favor...-

-Mephiles: Vale, solo, espera unos minutos.-Hizo que el menor subiera un poco para lubricar aquella zona, más bien, aquella entrada.

-Silver: a... ah...-Tembló más rojo que un tomate. -Silver: Me-mephiles... ah...-

-Mephiles: Creo, que ya está.- Dijo para luego acostarlo debajo suya. -Mephiles: Solo, no te pongas nervioso, relájate y piensa en que lo disfrutarás...-Acto seguido, empezó a entrar en Silver, quien se tensó un poco. El mayor besó el cuello del oji-ámbar para relajarlo.

-Silver: Mephiles... ah... si-sigue...-Le pidió moviendo la cadera.

-Mephiles: No te muevas así, o no duraré mucho...-Sonrió (?) pervertido.

-Silver: ¿Eh?-Miró hacia abajo y luego lo miró de nuevo pero con un semblante un tanto de... pervertido. Volvió a mover la cadera con velocidad.

-Mephiles: Vaya, un uke que pasa en segundos de pasivo a activo.-

-Silver: Pues ya sabes que hacer, hazme lo que quieras.-

-Mephiles: No hace falta que lo pidas.- Empezó a moverse de delante hacia atrás con una velocidad moderada.

-Silver: Ahh...-Gimió abrazado al mayor.

-Mephiles: ¿Duele?-

-Silver: N-no, se siente genial... ahhh... ah...-

Mephiles separó un poco más las piernas de Silver escuchando cómo este gemía. Parecía que tocó el punto más sensible del menor, porque, pegó un gemido enorme.

-Mephiles: Se nota que es tu primera vez, ah... parece que no puedes aguantar ni lo más mínimo.-

-Silver: Ahh ahhh AAhh... ¿Tu ya lo habías hecho antes? ahhh...-

-Mephiles: Sí, pero, nunca con un chico... Hace unas... ah... semanas... tuve la primera vez... ahh y... ahh... no fue tan placentera como esta vez.- Se pegó más a Silver para sentirlo más aun.

Silver sentó a Mephiles para tener parte de trabajo en ese momento. Se movía de arriba abajo con velocidad. Por la otra parte, Mephiles estaba por volverse loco dadas las acciones del menor.

El mayor, tomó el miembro ajeno para empezar a masturbarlo.

-Silver: ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Ahhhhh! ¡AAAAHH!-Se vino en la mano del mayor tensando su entrada. Provocó una pequeña reacción en cadena, haciendo que Mephiles se viniera dentro de Silver.

Cayeron a la cama cansados.

Pasaron los minutos, y para romper el hielo, a Silver se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Silver: Con... ¿Con quien la perdiste?-

-Mephiles: Pues, no conozco su nombre, casi ni me acuerdo de ella, solo sé que era una... ¿Guardiana? Sí, algo así, una guardiana de las Sol no sé qué...- Mephiles miró al menor. -Mephiles: Em... ¿ocurre algo?-

-Silver:...


End file.
